


Simple & clean

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, All of this takes place on the twilight tower, Angst, Just like roxas and axel, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, Taeyong is mentioned once, idk what to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: Taeil didn't deserve to live without a heart.(Kingdom hearts inspired but then again it's not really kingdom hearts)





	Simple & clean

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment with kh again and I weirdly thought about johnil. 
> 
> I made my friend suffer with this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or on tumblr? Tumblr: etalked

They sat high. The wind blowing in their faces -not hurting but gently grazing them. Silent breathing and shoes hitting the tower wall as they swung them in a steady rhythm.  
Taeil's fingers tracing patterns into the dirty wall. Youngho looking in front of them; to the sunset. Yellow and orange colours mixed together and the moon already waiting to show his full beauty. 

It was those moments that let Youngho feel like he belonged somewhere, to someone. Deep down he wished to have such a place. A place that he could call ‘home’ a place he could look forward to and not fear instead.

They never talked a lot. They understood each other silently. Not many words fell till they found each other in their embraces. Hugs they shared or nervous hands holding each other. 

“Youngho.” Taeil once said. “I crave for your touch.” At first Youngho stared at the elder in pure confusion. His hyung never was someone to say something like this out loud, being one of the newest members in their organisation he could never voice it. 

It doesn't keep Youngho from opening his arms and pressing the elder to his chest as he felt the little tears soaking his shirt. 

 

“Do you think it was worth it?” The elder said as he smiled to the sunset already reaching his last minutes, breaking Youngho from his thoughts. The taller detached his glance to focus on the man by his side and admired his beauty. 

“When he's happy where he is now then sure.” Youngho smiled sadly, knowing that it would hurt Taeil to hear the truth. 

“Do you think..” the other started and met Youngho’s eyes “I can still go back?” the other's smile faded. 

“where do you want to go then. Back to him? He won't remember you even when you succeed.” Why does it hurt so much to let Taeil go? Was it because he was Youngho’s first friend here? Was is because he would only be alone again? Who would watch the sunset with him then? 

Taeil stood up. Standing dangerously near the end of the tower. Looking down, he only now realises how high they sat for all that time. 

“Youngho. Would you believe me if I tell you that there is a way we can escape?” The other's eyes just widened and he couldn't take his eyes of the elder. 

“You remember those books I couldn't stop reading? You even helped me getting them back to my room when I couldn't take them all.” He snickered and walked to the end of the tower. “They said we have no heart. We trade them for something that is the most precious to us. I know when I traded mine. It was for Taeyong. It felt really weird you know?” 

Taeil never spoke so much, so why is he now? Youngho asked himself in his head. 

“I remember you said you couldn't remember. It must hurt you to be here and not know what you did before. Who you were before.” 

The other just listened and Taeil appreciated it. He needed to say all of this. 

“I'm glad I did it. He's alive now.” Now he looked back to the sunset, taking in its last moments.

“But you're not.” Youngho whispered wrapping his arms around Taeil from the back. His chin resting on Taeil's head. He knew what the elder would do. So many did it already. At the same place and in the same way.  
“What does it matter if you're alive or here. With me.” He hoped Taeil would say something that would make his heart swell. That he would stop trying to get out this.. Out of this stuck movie. 

 

The town had always been empty to Youngho. He couldn't remember a day when it was lively or when people would buy things at the constantly closed stores. His way always went to the tower, his days boring and black. 

Till the day an angel was sent to him. He lied on the ground surrounded by white roses. The man had a wonderful face and a small frame. Youngho stayed with him for days - till the man opened his eyes and looked to his side seeing the sunset. 

“What a beautiful place.” Were his first words and Youngho really hoped yes, he will make the loneliness fade. 

 

“Youngho. Don't you want to leave this place?” Taeil said. Tears clearly streaming down his face. “don't you want to know where you come from?” He turned to watch Youngho’s cold expression, not detected to him, but to the already set sun and to the moon standing proud on the sky. 

“Taeil. You know I only want the best for you.” He said as he gulped and gripped Taeil's shoulders. “I won't keep you here while you should be by someone else. By your family that are probably waiting for you.” He kissed the forehead in front of him and took the elders cheeks into his hands. “Your heart is out there. You don't belong here.” Their lips touched and it felt like the world to Youngho. 

It was a gentle kiss, lips just brushing each other. It was like a little hello but then again it would be their goodbye. 

“I've never been the best at letting go.” Taeil laughed sadly and let go of Youngho’s shirt as the younger's hand swung to his side. 

“Let's see each other again.” Youngho said as little tears gathered in his eyes. The elder just laughed again and nodded, tears still streaming. 

“See you again.” 

 

It was just a minute but it felt like 10 hours to Youngho as Taeil took step after step backwards to the very edge of the tower. His arms outstretched while he gave a last smile. He closed his tearful eyes while falling. His whole frame becoming dust before he met the ground. 

His smile still rested on his face as he fell. 

 

It was the hour later that Youngho still sat on the tower looking into the distance. The silence killing him. His face was tear stained. 

Why can't he remember his past..

 

 

It wasn't till he stayed up high on the tower two weeks ago that he caught his thoughts about Taeil again. The elder never leaving his mind or head. 

“Why don't you try?” A voice said to him. More like the little voice that was stuck to his head. The beautiful sound of Taeil's voice never leaving him. 

“I can't. I never had a heart.” 

 

“But then why does it still beat so fast.” The voice said, it all suddenly made sense to Youngho. This feeling in his chest. The feeling of flowers blooming. 

He had to risk it. This little chance couldn't be wasted. He wanted to met Taeil again! Even if he can't remember. He couldn't let those feelings slip from his body. Youngho’s body reacted fast. Jumping from tower with his heart jumping up to his throat. 

He saw the ground. Most likely his grave if this doesn't work. 

 

Why does it not work?! Youngho started panicking as he saw the ground coming closer and closer. 

“You have to believe.” 

Suddenly he saw Taeil's face. His beautiful eyes that glistened in the sunset or whenever he found a new book. His small but beautiful lips that stretched gracefully when he smiled. His pearly white teeth, his elegant fingers, his habit to bite his sleeves that were hanging off his small frame. His cute laugh… his everything.

Youngho closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw a bright light.


End file.
